


Person of the Year

by mific



Series: About Time [1]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Digital Art, Female Character of Color, Future, Gen, Manipulation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: You go, girl. Present day Elaine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/gifts).



> Created as a treat for the dSSS challenge 2016. For Chrononautical, who likes Elaine.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/236f/34vbc7zzii6gsp6zg.jpg)

 


End file.
